HP and the Awakening Moon
by bishop2420
Summary: At the end of POA; Severus Snape makes a comment that stirs the wolf within Remus Lupin. Anger and guilt cause's Remus to listen and the wolf sees an opportunity to be free. I am not a great writer. My hope is that my oneshots will inspire the true authors on this site and they will take my idea and make a story out of it. Contact me for permission, please.


Severus Snape sat at the conference table with a very slight smirk on his face. He knew that as a Slytherin he should not be letting even that much show but he was too pleased with himself to not allow this small thing. He knew that Lupin, who sat across from him could see it and that was enough for him. Although Gryfindores generally had the subtlety of a rampaging Hypogriff, Lupin because of his Lycanthropy was a master at hiding his true feelings but Severus knew his smirk was seen and he knew that it angered Lupin and that just made his day better.

This was the last meeting of the term and although Black had escaped the thought that his testimony had kept him from seeing any joy filled Severus with happiness. That it had also hurt the Potter brat made this one of the best weeks he could remember in a long time. He had added to that joy by telling Draco that Lupin was a werewolf and so it was only a matter of time before the letters would arrive and send Lupin running from the castle with his tale between his legs. With all of that good news, Severus reconsidered his almost imperceptible smirk and decided that he was being appropriately Slytherin.

"Is there nothing you can do Albus, you are the Chief Warlock after all." That statement from Lupin refocused Severus' attention on the preceding. Knowing what answer was to come filled him with giddiness. "I am sorry Remus," the headmaster responded "But without any real evidence and with the Minister determined to bolster his reputation, I don't believe Sirius would survive to see a trial even if I insisted on one. It would require he turn himself in and I am sure the Minister or one of his supporters would make sure he never sees the inside of a courtroom. And if he didn't, I am sure some of those who escaped justice would not allow the challenge to their standing that the trial might uncover."

They are many different ways the next 10 minutes could have proceeded. Most are not notable, and all but one resulted in Remus Lupin hiding away in cheap flat in London drowning his guilt in fire whiskey until the re-emergence of Voldomort would drag him back into action. Severus Snape would later admit that he didn't know what caused his usual firm grip on his thoughts and emotions to slip and if you asked, Remus Lupin would equally admit that he didn't understand what caused him to listen to his inner wolf's demand to defend his pack.

"Black is a murder, he is just a failure at it. He failed to kill Pettigrew just like he failed to kill me when he threw me to the wolves." As he finished his statement he glared triumphantly into the eyes of Remus Lupin. But then he froze because the anger he expected to see and revel in was not their instead there was ...pity.

In a calm and unnerving voice Remus Lupin responded "Everyone in this room knows that the truth about the night you tried to kill me. We know that you figured out that I am a werewolf and we know that you goaded Sirius into daring you to give you an excuse to come to the shrieking shack to kill me." "Remus…please" Albus' tired voice pleaded but Remus would not be deterred. "We know that you intended to gloat over the fact that you killed me and would not be punished for killing a transformed werewolf and would probably be hailed a hero. We know that you intended to constantly send Sirius and James reminders about the time you killed a dangerous werewolf and how you would have never had the opportunity if it wasn't for Sirius's tip." At this point Severus looked around at the other teachers in the room and realized that Remus was telling the truth. He saw anger in some eyes, shame in others and pity in the remaining but what he did not see was surprise and that made him angry. How did they know? He turned back to lash out at Remus but Remus's next sentence froze him and sent a spike to the core of his being.

"We know how you feel about all of us but we also know that you did not care about what your actions would do to Lily." She was my friend too and she cried on my shoulder for hours apologizing to me because she blamed herself for your attack. "She is the one that told us about your plans. She went to the hospital to check on you and overheard you bragging to Lucius." At this point Severus's mind began to shut down. "Lily came to see me" kept playing over and over in his head. His day was still to get worse as Remus continued. At this point his voice had captured the entire room and no one made a sound as they listened to the calm, but sad voice. "She told me how bad she felt that it was because of her that you and James hated each other. That it was because of her that you would want to hurt him so badly that would plot to kill his best friend. By the end of that conversation after I had assured her that I didn't blame her and convinced her to not blame herself, she hated both you and James. The funny thing is that while you didn't care about Lily when it mattered, James did. He found her in my arms and thought she was crying over you. Before she could express her anger at him he went into a long apology. He told her that he was sorry for what happened to you. He told her that while you and he would never get along, he was sorry that the fighting had led to her crying. He told her that seeing the pain it had caused her he had actually told Sirius to leave you alone but it hadn't worked and he would take full responsibility. Then he told her she could not find a better friend than me and he wouldn't bother her anymore and then he walked away. All you care about Severus is causing pain but James cared about Lily and that is why she chose him and never spoke to you again."

At that Remus rose from the table with so much grace that he seemed to glide on the air. He turned to the headmaster and said "Albus, I am turning in my resignation because I am sure that if he hasn't already, Severus will certainly tell one of his students what I am and you will be forced to release me anyway" Severus could feel the accusing eyes turn toward him and in aftermath of the wave of hurt that Remus's story had all but drowned him in all the eyes seem to look like Lily's to him. The pitying disapproval that those eyes radiated when they say the truth of Remus's statement in his face killed the reminder of his anger and left him with nothing but sadness and regret.

Remus on the other hand just spun and walked out of the room. If anyone had been able to pay attention to anything but the emotion that Remus's story had stirred up in the room they would have noticed that Remus's movements had changed from that of a humble soft spoken man to that of an apex predator.


End file.
